finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fran/Other appearances
Other appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fran appears as a cameo character tutoring the player. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Fran appears as an unlockable character, and is unlocked by collecting Gold Crystal Shards. She is a Balanced oriented character. Stats Abilities Pictlogica Final Fantasy Fran appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. PFF Fran Illust.png|Fran's illustration. PFF Fran.png|Fran's sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Fran is an ally and a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. She is depicted in her Final Fantasy XII default outfit. FFAB Confusion Arrow - Fran SR.png|Confusion Arrow (SR). FFAB Silencing Arrow - Fran SR.png|Silencing Arrow (SR). FFAB Confusion Arrow - Fran SR+.png|Confusion Arrow (SR+). FFAB Silencing Arrow - Fran SR+.png|Silencing Arrow (SR+). FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Shades of Black - Fran SSR.png|Shades of Black (SSR). FFAB Shatterheart - Fran SSR.png|Shatterheart (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Shades of Black - Fran SSR+.png|Shades of Black (SSR+). FFAB Shatterheart - Fran SSR+.png|Shatterheart (SSR+). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran UR.png|Feral Strike (UR). FFAB Frostwave - Fran UR.png|Frostwave (UR). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran Legend SR.png|Feral Strike (SR). FFAB Silence Arrow - Fran Legend SR.png|Silence Arrow (SR). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran Legend SR+.png|Feral Strike (SR+). FFAB Silence Arrow - Fran Legend SR+.png|Silence Arrow (SR+). FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran Legend SSR.png|Feral Strike (SSR). FFAB Whip Kick - Fran Legend SSR.png|Whip Kick (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran Legend SSR+.png|Feral Strike (SSR+). FFAB Whip Kick - Fran Legend SSR+.png|Whip Kick (SSR+). FFAB Frostwave - Fran Legend UR.png|Frostwave (UR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF12 Fran SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Fran is a playable character who can be recruited as the First Time Reward for completing the Core Dungeon Nalbina Dungeons. ;Stats ;Abilities Fran can use Black Magic spells up to rarity rank 3, Physical/Support abilities up to rarity rank 4, and Physical/Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 5. Her default Soul Break is Feral Strike which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage to one target equal to 150% damage potency of a conventional attack. The bow Loxley Bow (XII) allows Fran to use Whip Kick which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage to one target equal to 380% damage potency of a conventional attack and reduces his Defense and Resistance by 50% for 10 seconds. ;Equipment Fran can equip the following weapon types: daggers, spears, rods, staves, and bows. The bow Loxley Bow (XII) allows Fran to use Whip Kick. She can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. FFRK Fran MC.png|Fran's Memory Crystal. FFRK Fran MCII.png|Fran's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Fran sprites.png|Set of Fran's sprites. FFRK spritesheet Fran.png|Sheet of Fran's sprites. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Fran.png| FFBE Fran 2.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fran appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with the official artwork of her riding a hoverbike and with her Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artworks. Her cards are wind-elemental, reflecting her use of bow and arrow in battle, and perhaps also the viera's ability to listen to the Golmore Jungle by interpreting the words in gusts of wind, although Fran is said to have lost the ability to converse with the wood. Pr-020 Fran.png|''Final Fantasy XII'' card. Fran2 TCG.png|''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' card. Fran3 TCG.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' card. Balthier TCG.png|Fran appears on Balthier's card. ''Triple Triad Fran appears on a Triple Triad card. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' Fran appears as a playable character in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-Fran.png|Fran in Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-FranPortrait.png|Fran in Itadaki Street Portable. Category:Final Fantasy XII player character other appearances